Uni's Resolution
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Uni becomes consumed by guild work and the motivation to become the best she can. This leads do some conflicts between her and Noire, and a pressing new love for another. [Oneshot (sort of)]


Smoke brewed out of the pipes spreading out into the Lastation air. The ambient hum of machines working behind the building walls of the several factories throughout the city hung. On the edge of the suburbs, the still silence was interrupted by a black skirted girl dashing through the treeline, a screech of a monster in the distance as she gave chase to it. The girl raised her rifle, her talent and experience lead to precision whilst running full speed, taking the shot hitting the monster with a bulls eye. The monster, a red flower with legs, slowed before falling on its face and dematerializing. The girl stopped, reloading her gun before pulling out her tablet.

"Three more, alright let's go!" Uni exclaimed as she reloaded her rifle.

 **1 Hour Later**

Uni dropped her gun cartridge on the ground before falling to her knees in exhaustion. She had just finished beating the final monster, which was an ancient dragon, single handedly. She had since been hanging out with Nepgear, Rom, and Ram too much which caused her to lose her levels. She hated that fact to which she devoted herself to completing quests as often as she can to maintain her skill. Since devotion she has completed a total of 295 quests by herself which she took care to keep track of, 296 counting the most recent one.

"Alright… that's… that. Time to… head back". She huffed.

Uni checked her tablet again. **6:48PM**.

"Geez it's this late, well I guess I should head back before Noire starts to worry". She got to her feet, her right leg muscle spasmed for a second which made her drop.

"Crap! I forgot I pulled that yesterday. Ow! Geez I need to get that checked". Uni decided HDD was a better way to get back since she had brought back the pain in her leg which could have caused concern since she would have been limping.

Uni flew towards the basilicom, the basilicom quite a ways in the distance. She pulled out her tablet, checking to see if she missed anything since she had been remaining silent between her and her friends to keep herself on task. She missed 17 worried messages from Nepgear, 6 play date invitations from Rom and Ram, and a notice from the guild giving their thanks for her hard work. She deleted the messages and sent a collective message to Rom, Ram, and Nepgear saying 'I'm Busy, sorry but I'm going to be unavailable for some time'.

"I should head to the guild first I guess to collect my reward, Noire should be waiting by the time I'm back so I should be quick".

 **6:51PM**

Uni landed at the basilicom entrance, walking in to be greeted by the receptionists. They bowed to her to which she gave a grin before heading into the elevator. As she reached the top Noire was standing a few feet back from the elevator entrance, a worried look on her face.

 _Oh great, she's been waiting again. I need to cover up my leg or else she won't leave me alone._

"H-Hey Noire".

"Uni! You keep going out for hours! You need to take a break for once".

"I don't want to hear that from you Noire". Uni tensed up her leg, but was subtle enough to make it look as if she was walking normally. She walked passed Noire whom watched her little sister to her bedroom door.

"Please just get some rest, you haven't been playing with Nepgear, Rom or Ram lately. You've been going out and doing quests non stop for weeks now". Uni looked back giving Noire a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Noire, I will talk with Nepgear later". Uni opened and closed the door behind her, locking the door to make sure Noire doesn't come in and surprise her with her worry.

 _Noire keeps nagging me. I guess it is my fault though. I need to-_ "GYAH!" Uni had taken a step forward releasing the stress she built in her leg which caused a recoil. She flopped down and onto her side gripping her thigh.

"AGH! Shit!" Uni gritted her teeth as a flaming pain coursed through her thigh muscle.

A knock on the door signaled to Uni as Noire had grown more concerned from the sudden noise.

"Uni? Is everything OK?"

"Y-Yeah it's ok! I'm fine! Everything is- negh!... fine…" Uni collected herself before lying down on her bed, she proceeded to massage her thigh so she could try to reduce the pain.

"Oh… ok well… Um… If you need anything just come ask… I'm just in my office". Noire frowned as she walked away from the door, feeling as if her little sister was slowly drifting away from her.

 _Uni… Is she shutting me out? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I work so much? Am I too harsh on her? Am I not spending enough time with her? Oh… what is it._

 **The Next Day**

"HEYA NOIRE!" Uni heard outside her door.

It was the next morning and it seemed that Neptune had come over which probably also meant Nepgear is here. Uni hadn't gone for any quests yet, and she hadn't talked with Nepgear so she didn't have any reason to leave. If she had talked with Nepgear yesterday like she said she would to Noire than she would have known the Planeptune Candidate was coming over with her sister. Uni waited for the knock on her door and the voice of Nepgear seeing if she could unlock the door and enter… and she waited… and waited… nothing happened but the sound of something falling to the floor outside and Noire getting angry at Neptune. Nepgear would have usually come by now which had caused Uni to wonder if the candidate even came. Uni got up from her bed, pressing ad rubbing her thigh as a first check to see if it was still hurting. She then stood up, no pain coming to her which the second test passed. Uni paced forwards slowly, watching for anything with her thigh. Nothing. She sighed before realising she had slept with her regular clothes and decided to take a shower.

"Stop knocking things over!" Noire shouted as Neptune caught a vase which she had accidentally hit off its pedestal.

"Sorry! Woops how did that fall?" Neptune put the vase back up before turning to a fuming Noire.

"Just don't touch anything! Ok?!" Neptune nodded as Noire sighed in relief.

"So.. where's Nepgear?"

"Oh right, Nep. Jr, since Uni has been busy all the time she has been working for hours on her robots. She hardly spends any time with me anymore since she gets so into it so I have to do more work".

"Good! At least someone is benefitting".

"Huh? But I'm not-"

"I'm talking about Histoire".

"Oh". Noire collected herself before making a stern face.

"Neptune, I would like to talk to you about something important".

"Important? Oh! Are you finally confessing to me?"

"W-WHAT?! WHY WOULD I- Nope! You know what? I don't have the patience for this just come with me please". Neptune followed Noire to her quarters.

As they entered, Noire locked the door just in case Uni came by. She sat down with Neptune in the Kotatsu in the center room of which Neptune had brought over some time ago. Neptune smiling to her on the opposite side.

"Neptune, I want to talk about Uni".

"Uni? What's the matter?"

"I feel like she's distancing herself from me. I also feel she's pushing herself away from everyone since she stopped talking to Nepgear".

"Yeah i started to notice that too. Well it was mostly Nepgear and Histy but I noticed".

"I want to know. Am I doing something wrong? You and Nepgear get along so well through thick and thin but I feel like when me and Uni get into a predicament now a days our relationship is like an old bridge with worn ropes. Is there something I'm missing?"

"Well first of all you aren't very active with Uni when it comes to personal time. When was the last time you just stopped working and took the time to play with Uni?"

"Play? Well that's… Um…"

"I bet she feels very lonely, seeing her competition with you as the only relationship she has with you. I'm betting she also sees you more as a rival than a sister".

"Neptune you're being very helpful. It's hard to believe you thought of all this".

"Oh I didn't, Histy said all that to me when comparing me and Nepgear to you so I just reversed it".

"You actually listened to Histoire?"

"Hey I listen! Sometimes…"

"Well anyways, what should I do?"

"Just take the time off and have fun! Ya know? Go outside, make some food, play some games whatever works. I bet Uni might find it strange at first but she needs to realise that you want to be her sister, and not just her Mentor".

"Thanks Neptune". Noire got up but was stopped by Neptune.

"Wait what about my pudding?"

"There's some in the kitchen go get some".

"Thanks! Oh but wait, you should talk with Nepgear about Uni, she knows her better than anyone… except Uni of course".

"Thanks!"

 **The Next Day**

Uni exited the elevator, Noire awaiting her again, but she didn't seem sad like yesterday.

"Hey Uni?"

"Huh? Oh what is it Noire?"

"Would you like to play a game?" Uni took a step back, eyeing Noire like she was crazy.

"A-A game?"

"Yeah, would you like to play one?" Uni felt an unbelievable amount of intimidation, having never seen Noire like this before.

"U-Um… Sure? Though I'm kinda tired" Noire smiled in triumph as she lead a confused and slightly startled Uni to the living room.

 _Alright! Step one is done! Now onto step two._

 **20 Minutes Later**

Noire and Uni sat in front of their TV playing their Lastation 4 console. Taking turns playing Magicka 2 which they had both gotten caught up in. The game usually tested a group's ability to co-operate and be in sync with one another as they took on the monsters, and so far Noire and Uni were struggling to get passed the easier levels after multiple attempts.

"Uni I need some help!" Noire was beginning to become cornered by goblins, Uni still wasn't very good at remembering out to cast the specific spells as she shot a rock towards the other goblins.

"Huh? Oh hold on… How did it go again? Was it…"

"Uni!- Oh never mind I'm dead already".

"Hey it's not my fault there are so many combinations. It's hard to remember them right away". Uni put down the controller as Noire turned off the TV.

"You need to memorize the ones that are the most helpful or damaging". Noire had completely forgotten her goal as she had gotten frustrated at Uni.

"I'm sorry… well I'm going to head out, the guild said it had some quests that needed to be done". Uni got up and walked away, Noire watched on as the candidate left the room.

"... OH CRAP I was- OUGH Geez dammit I was suppose to play with Uni but we only played for twenty minutes. I got so caught up in the game I forgot to be helping Uni and got mad…" Noire slumped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Why is bonding with my own little sister so hard? Oh what do I do… Right! Neptune said I should talk with Nepgear!" Noire quickly rose and sped to the balcony before turning HDD.

"A short visit to Planeptune sounds nice anyways".

Uni walked towards the guild, fatigue started kicking in as she had already been out earlier today. She thought about going back, but Noire was pretty mad so she thought it be best to give her some distance. As Uni approached the guild, there was a woman standing outside looking worried which peaked the candidate's interest.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh well sort of. There's been rumors that there's some bad monsters to the west and I live quite close to the area they said was bad so I wanted to see if anyone was submitting any quests for it".

"Well I'm sure if you put in a scouting quest someone can confirm if the rumours are true, but I do think it be best to stay in the city until things have calmed down and are safe again". The woman nodded her thanks before walking in ahead of Uni.

 _I might go see what's going on, but I think I should really head home. I'm kinda getting dizzy from this tiredness._

Uni made her way back to the basilicom to find Noire had gone out. Uni took the opportunity to get some rest, not knowing what Noire would do if she were home. Uni tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn't come. After about half an hour she gave up and got out of bed, putting on her regular clothing again and exiting her room to be greeted by Neptune whom seemed to be looking for something in the hallway.

"N-Neptune?"

"Oh Uni hey! You know where Noire is? She wanted to talk with me again so I came over but she isn't here".

"No, and I dont think she'd be under a shelf… She was gone when I came back from the guild some time ago". Uni walked passed Neptune whom began to follow the candidate.

"You're going to follow me around aren't you…" Neptune just gleamed and nodded as the candidate sighed, too tired to retort.

"Neptune, Noire was acting really strange earlier today".

"Oh that? Well I'm not sure if she wants me telling you or not but she wants to be more of a sister to you. She feels like you don't like her".

"What? I like Noire! I do! It's just that it seems she's always so busy that I-".

"Uni I get how you feel, Noire tells me she can't come over sometimes too cuz she's busy doing work".

"I don't think that's-"

"Anyways did ya wanna play some games?"

"Games? N-Not right now… I'm kinda tired".

"Aw that sucks, well why not lie down yer ole' Neps lap Huh?"

"Huh?! L-Lie down?! With you?" Uni stared shocked at Neptune at her offer.

"Sure. I'm sure you can get some rest like that right?" Uni slightly blushes in embarrassment.

"T-That's…"

Uni knew Neptune wouldn't take no for an answer so she followed Neptune whom turned on their game console and decided to play. Uni sat next to Neptune, lying down so her head on rested on Neptune's leg. Neptune played Magicka 2, the game they were playing before, and was doing a lot better than they were. Uni watched for a few moments before sleep overtook her, letting herself slip into unconsciousness. Neptune played through the level, at the end she looked down to notice Uni had fallen asleep to which she had predicted. Neptune turned off the console and lied back, looking up before falling asleep herself.

 **Noire**

As the Lastation CPU flew to Planeptune, she thought about what she doesn't know about Uni, sorting out some questions to ask Nepgear. It was sickening to her that Uni's best friend knows more about her than her own sister. As Planeptower grew closer in the distance, she thought to text Neptune to let her know she wanted to talk. Noire landed on the suburbs of Planeptune, pulling out her tablet to send Neptune the message.

"And… send. There that should do it-".

"Are you Ms Black Heart?" Noire looked down to see a little girl in front of her.

"Hm? Yeah I am". The girl lit up and grabbed Noire's hand, pulling her to her parents.

"Mommy mommy! It's Ms. Black Heart!" Noire's face exploded in a deep red of embarrassment.

"Oh my, it is!". The Planeptune mother bowed to Noire, the CPU still flustered from the sudden spotlight.

"Come play!" The kid didn't wait for Noire's answer before pulling her to play ball.

"Hey wait!-"

 **Nepgear**

Nepgear sat at a desk, robot parts and the stench of oil painted the room. She stretched before looking at the little robot, her newest invention; the Neptank mk3. It was designed to fit into spaces too small for people. It also has a camo feature which can turn invisible. Nepgear grinned at her little creation, the coding wasn't finished yet as her laptop was running whatever scans she could get at the moment, making sure there weren't any errors. She glanced at the time before packing up her tool kit.

"It's almost six so I should go see if Histoire needs help with making dinner".

Nepgear made her way out of her work room, shutting the door and locking it because of safety reasons. She made her way to the kitchen to see Histoire putting on her little apron.

"Hey Histoire! Need some help?"

"Yes indeed, that would be great Nepgear. Have you seen your sister?"

"Neptune? I've been working on my robot all day so no".

"Geez where could she be… She left earlier and hasn't returned for dinner.

"I'm sure she's probably in Lastation or something".

"Probably, could you go and get her?" A light bulb appeared above Nepgear's head.

"I know just what to do! Just give me like ten minutes!" Nepgear rushed off to the room where she was building the Neptank mk3, leaving Histoire alone in the kitchen.

"I feel like this isn't going to go well…"

 **Noire**

Noire sat, lost in the events that had taken place. She played with the little girl that had pulled her to play ball against her protests, and now, somehow, she ended up at the table of the family's dining room eating dinner with them. The CPU looked down at what seemed to be an ordinary dinner, with vegetables, meat, and a side of bread. Looking at the dish, then to the people around her eating cheerfully made her heart wrench.

 _When was the last time I've eaten with Uni? Just the two of us… I'm such a terrible sister…_

 **Uni**

Uni woke up, her eyes still a little heavy as she hadn't slept long. She looked to the TV which was paused, then looking up to Neptune. The Planeptune CPU had fallen asleep herself, Uni thought it was kind of a cute sight until a drop of drool started to form which she then quickly bolted off her lap. Neptune sucked the drool back into her mouth, her clutsy cheery smile formed back into her face as she began to snore. Uni didn't know if she should find it cute or annoying and disgusting, watching the girl sleep as she was. Uni picked up the controller and saved the game, just in case Neptune came back to play again, and turned off the game. The instant the TV went off, Neptune seemed to start making noise. Uni turned to see Neptune's arms moving around as if she had noticed the TV turned off and was trying to turn it back on. She walked over to her and picked up Neptune, carrying her to her room, giving thought of putting the CPU in Noire's room but then dismissing since Noire's shock would most definitely wake her. Neptune, despite her physique, seemed to way a lot more than she gave the impression of.

"Geez if I hadn't trained so much you would be like an anvil. You need to lay off the pudding". Uni said as she put down Neptune in a sitting position on her bed.

"Not… the pudding~..." Neptune slurred out between her snores.

Uni left the room and grabbed a spare futon in the storage closet and brought it back to the room, finding Neptune slumped over. She set up the futon next to her bed and picked one of her pillows before placing it on the futon. She then picked up Neptune and lied her down on the futon, covering her up and making sure she was comfortable. Neptune's snoring seemed undisturbed which was a good sign to which Uni decided to get into bed herself. Uni crawled into her bed and lied herself back onto the cooling comforter and pillow which felt almost blissful. She took another taking a gander at Neptune to make sure she was asleep. The girl was already in a stupid position, belly down and her arms sprawling in every which way. Uni giggled a bit before relaxing herself,closing her eyes to let sleep come.

Uni awoke during the night, feeling a huge weight increase on her stomach. She peered her eyes open to just make out Neptune on top of her, spread out and sound asleep. As she looked, unsure of what to do at the moment, Histoire's words came back to her from the time she and Noire were over in Planeptune. "You can't take your eyes off her for a second or she will do something stupid". Uni wasn't sure how long it had been since she had fallen asleep, but she doubted she could fall asleep with this nitwit lying on top of her. Uni tried to turn over but Neptune countered by repositioning herself, making sure this position wasn't lost.

"Ugh, how did this even happen?!" Uni whispered, trying to get her arms out so she could push the CPU.

Neptune was lying adjacent to Uni, on the candidate's upper stomach to chest area, which was keeping the candidate from getting her arms out or rolling over. Neptune was subconsciously trapping the girl on her own bed. Uni struggled a bit, but not too much in case of waking the sleeping CPU. Uni was about to give in and try to sleep as she was when Neptune started moving, rotating herself around in an almost hugging position to Uni. Uni would have been fine with it until Neptune's face became centimeters away which cause a mass amount of unease in the Candidate.

"N-Neptune! Get off!" Neptune didn't respond.

 _I can't fall asleep again! If I do than she might…_

Uni's mind trailed away as she thought of what would happen if Neptune rotated again, causing her to blush intensely which was masked by the darkness of the room.

 _I-It's ok! I just need to make sure that she doesn't move again… But then I might not get any sleep… OUGH! Why did you have to fall asleep on me!_

Almost in response, Neptune moved again, rolling off of the Candidate which relieved her of her troubled feelings. Neptune was facing the other way, her back facing Uni, which Uni made sure she wasn't going to move again by making a hill formation in the blanket. She thought for a second, seeing Neptune might get cold during the night and covered her up in her blanket. The sight of Neptune sleeping soundly somehow seemed to calm Uni.

Uni decided to sleep facing away from Neptune, feeling the CPU might roll over. She stared off to the wall, feeling the tiredness of her body creep back on her. As she had predicted, she felt a shove like feeling in her back as Neptune had rolled over and bumped into Uni. She looked over her shoulder to see Neptune sleeping soundly, well as soundly as she could be with the snoring, next to her. Uni turned back and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

 **Nepgear**

Nepgear sat at her desk typing hastily, the code sliding up as her inspiration soared. She had decided to send the Neptank mk3 to Lastation as a test run using its cloaking feature to sneak around. She just needed to finish up writing the code for landing procedures and motion detection incase someone came nearby so she could cloak. It took her some time, but roughly five minutes later she finished writing the code. She unplugged the Neptank and carried it to the balcony, Histoire watching from a few feet away in confusion.

"What are you doing Nepgear?" Nepgear turned to Histoire, a star of confidence filled her pupils.

"I'm going to scout Lastation's Basilicom using the my newest Neptank Model!" Nepgear pulled out her NGear and turned on the application.

"How will you even maintain a connection at such a distance?"

"I'm using the satellite Blanc set up as a terminal to receive signals which means it will work within a one thousand kilometer radius!" Neptank powered up, it's eyes glowing purple as it raised its arms for takeoff.

"Is it even safe?"

"Of course it is! Thought this is my first time testing it… LAUNCH!"

Smoke bellowed from beneath the treads of the machine as its thrusters kicked into action. Neptank slowly lifted off the ground leaving a slight scorch mark on the flooring, Nepgear watching in excitement and awe as her creation started to fly. Unlike the Neptank Mk2 which was built to go into orbit, the Neptank Mk3 was built for stealth missions as the thrusters were muffled for minimal noise. The robot stood at twelve centimeters tall, which was quite small, being the smallest model as of yet. The first being around two meters and the Neptank Mk2 towering a colossal two hundred nineteen meters, two meters taller than Planeptower. (Yes the author took the time to figure this stuff out, though they were estimated measurements).

"IT'S WORKING!" Nepgear had been worried that such a small robot wouldn't be able to last long on a fuel supply, but it was working quite well.

"What are you using to fuel it Nepgear?"

"Anti-Matter". Histoire's eyes widened in terror.

"ANTI-MATTER?! How much are you using?!"

"Just five grams".

"THAT'S ENOUGH TO DESTROY HALF OF PLANEPTUNE!"

"Don't worry Histoire, this Neptank doesn't have a self destruct button". The Neptank flew quickly in the direction of Lastation, leaving a confident Nepgear and a now passed out Histoire.

 **Noire**

Noire waved bye to the family she had been caught up with, looking around to see it had become quite dark out already. She decided to head to Planeptune instead of home since it was closer, and knowing Neptune she wouldn't leave her alone being this close and not visiting. Noire transformed and flew towards the basilicom, her mind flooded with the images of that family and how they acted together. Spending time with each other, caring for each other at every moment, and making sure that everyone is happy. These things made Noire recall all the moments she's spent with Uni, all the personal time being very limited and hard to remember. She once made curry with Uni, her little sister constantly showing her what to do. Another time she went swimming with Uni, but that didn't end well since she didn't really go swimming because she hadn't known how to swim and learned it with the other goddesses to the point where she had intense muscle strains that she could barely stand. Noire landed on the balcony, transforming back and making her way into the living room to find Nepgear seeming to be playing a game on her NGear and Histoire was sleeping next to her.

"Nepgear?" Nepgear jumped at the sudden new voice, looking over at Noire before giving a greeting smile.

"Oh Noire, what brings you here?"

"Neptune said that I should talk with you".

"Oh? What about?" Noire reddened from embarrassment.

"A-About Uni". Nepgear looked confused, watching Noire hesitantly looking around.

"Can it wait a little bit? I'm doing something important".

"Important?" Noire leaned over to see what Nepgear was doing, seeing on her tablet was the basilicom entrance of Lastation.

"Neptune is gone off somewhere so I decided to use my newest invention, the Neptank Mk3 to sneak into Lastation".

"Neptune's in Lastation? And I came all this way…" Noire decided to stick around and watch to see if Neptune really was in Lastation.

Neptank wheeled up to the entrance of the Lastation Basilicom, extending its arm up to knock. As footsteps crept up Nepgear activated the cloak, the Basilicom attendant opened the door, looking around, before closing the door unknowing that the Neptank had driven itself inside. It's treads were designed to be practically silent, making a sound nearly undetectable to the ear. The Neptank made its way to the elevator, pressing for the main floor, riding the elevator up to where it's destination lie, leaving some confused basilicom workers.

"Why don't you activate the thrusters? It would get up the elevator faster".

"That would be really loud inside and I would have to turn off the cloaking. I haven't exactly perfected the Neptank to that degree just yet". Nepgear replied.

The elevator dinged, signaling the Neptank to deactivate cloaking. The doors opened allowing the tiny tank to make its way into the main hall, scanning the area for sound, movement, and infrared light. As it made its way towards the living room, a sound was detected triggering the tank to go into cloaking mode as it checked to see what the sound was. It turned to be greeted with Neptune walking towards it, her stature was like she was dizzy.

"Neptune is sleep walking…" Nepgear sighed in relief, having found her sister.

Nepgear deactivated the cloaking and turned on the microphone for the tank.

"Neptune?" The CPU jolted slightly before sloppily sleepwalking again.

"NEPTUNE!" Neptune jumped, waking from the sound of her sister yelling at her.

"I DIDN'T EAT THE PUDDING!" Neptune was startled, but calmed down and looked around for her sister, feeling confused.

"Nep. Jr?"

"Down here Neptune". Neptune looked at the floor before spotting the little Neptank in the darkness.

"Oh! Is that the Neptank? It's so cute Nep. Jr". Neptune picked up the tank but struggled as it weighed more than she thought.

"Don't shake it around Neptune, I haven't perfected everything about it and I can't have it exploding". Neptune slowly put the tank down, patting it on the head like a child.

"Yeah, don't want to wake anyone".

"Yeah… wake anyone… right". An image of a nuclear detonation on Lastation appeared in her head, then a sleeping Neptune waking up from the sound.

"So what's up?"

"We were wondering where you were Neptune".

"Uh oh, Histy wasn't mad was she?"

"No, she was just worried since you didn't say you were going anywhere".

"Sorry". Neptune scratched her head, looking to the little tank apologetically.

"It's ok, are you going to come home?"

"Right now? Um… wait where am I?"

"In my basilicom idiot". Noire crossed her arms.

"Ack! It's Nowa! Why is she over- wait you're not trying to make a move on Nepgear while I'm gone are you!?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Noire snatched Nepgear's tablet glaring at Neptune.

"Ogh- you're not mad at me are you?"

"No~". Neptune flinched as she saw the hinted anger behind her voice.

"Don't be mad Noire you'll get all wrinkly".

"Small price to pay to leave a bump on your head".

"Could ya pass me back to Nep. Jr?" Noire made an annoyed hmph before giving the NGear back to Nepgear.

"I forgot I came over to look for Noire, I ended up spending some time with Uni though, she seemed really tired".

"Yeah, she's been doing guild work for some time now". Noire frowned as bit.

"Well if I'm going to leave I should probably let Uni know right?"

"Yeah, but it's 12am Neptune, she's probably asleep".

"Ok I will be quick then".

Neptune rushed off to Uni's room was in which was wide open from the CPU sleepwalking. Neptune peaked in to see Uni, the light from the open door draped over her body which seemed to be molded into the blanket. The CPU crept closer to the Candidate, making sure not to disturb her, checking to see if she was asleep. Uni was fast asleep, a small grin had crept onto her whilst she dreamed. Neptune decided to it was best not to wake her, seeing that waking her when she was this deep in her rest was not a good idea, for her and Uni. As Neptune tip toed to the doorway, the Neptank came up to the door, turning to face the CPU. Neptune knelt down in front of it, waiting to see the little red light turn on so she could be heard.

"Uni is asleep! What should I do?" Nepgear heard Neptune say through the NGear. Nepgear sat back in thought.

"Hm… Well you can't just wake her, she would be pretty angry". _Like last time…_

"Just stay there Idiot. I don't want Uni left alone while she's this tired". Neptune nodded and got up.

"Ok Noire, so I guess I'm sleeping in your bed!"

"WHAT!? NO! YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN MY BED!" _She can't! She'll see them!_

"Then where should i- Oh! Uni made me a bed never mind. I guess u didn't notice it".

"How would you not know where you were sleeping?" Noire retorted.

"Well I think I fell asleep on the couch, maybe Uni brought me in here on her own". _Uni's pretty strong for her size._

"Well I guess I'm sleeping here, you can sleep in my bed if you want Noire". Noire's face blew up into a deep cardinal red.

"Y-Y-Y-Your… Room?"

"Yeah! Sure it's only fair you have a place to sleep too right? Well Nep. Jr? I'm gonna head off to dream town now ok? See ya!" Neptune crawled into the futon Uni had set up and pulled over the covers.

Nepgear drove the Neptank out of the doorway and used its arms to slowly close the door. Nepgear set the Neptank to drive to the balcony and fly back to Planeptune, igniting the thrusters and blasting into the cimmerian night sky. After about five minutes, the Neptank landed at the veranda, turning off as Nepgear walked over and picked up her little creation.

"So Noire, I will show you to Neptune's bed". Nepgear lead Noire into her and Neptune's room, their bunks at the other end as Nepgear placed the Neptank on one of the drawers.

"Ok so mine is the bottom bunk and Neptune's is the top! If you want the bottom I u-" Noire had already climbed up onto the bunk bed, eyeing Neptune's plushies and an old figurine from a game she didn't know.

"I see you made yourself at home- Oh! I need to go check on Histoire, I will be right back". Nepgear quickly walked her way out of the room to where Histoire lay passed out.

"Neptune's… bunk…" Noire picked up a Neptune plushie Plutia had made for Neptune.

Noire couldn't resist her own temptation. She hugged the plushie as close and tightly as possible and she had somehow kicked the blanket into the air to perfectly cover herself. She let out cheerful giggles as she breathed in Neptune's smell, the plushie being smothered by Noire's chest. Noire rolled over and looked to the ceiling, staring at the curved figure of the pink ceiling.

 _Neptune…_

Nepgear stood at the doorway, looking into the room listening to Noire for a second before heading to see Histoire.

 **The Next Day…**

"HAAGH!" Uni smashed a metal dogoo with her gun barrel, the monster dematerializing from the blow.

Uni looked around, more and more metal dogoos crowded the area, seeming like they were never ending. Some of the metal dogoos had started to combine to form giant metal dogoos. The Candidate quickly grabbed another clip and reloaded her gun, cocking the bolt of her gun to load the next round. Uni had wanted to try out a real gun on monsters for some time, not a Blaster gun like she usually uses, but a live round. They seemed to do about ten times the damage, but also were less effective at such numbers. Uni aimed her rifle at the next dogoo, a giant, and fired splattering the glob of jelly.

"HYAH!" A metal dogoo dematerialized behind Uni as it had tried to attack her blind spot.

"You didn't have to come! I have this all under- GYAH!- control!" Uni smacked another dogoo before cocking and firing again.

"Sorry, but I can't let ya do this on your own! What friends are for!" Neptune slashed three metal dogoos at once, defeating lots at a time with her sword.

"Geez, well I hope you can keep up with me then!" Uni started moving twice as fast, her reloads and gun cocks becoming blurry as she sped up her attacks.

Neptune stared at Uni, amazed by how much the Candidate had trained.

 _She had to have taken months to move and perform actions like that so easily_. _Noire should pay more attention to her progress or Uni might just beat her._

To Uni, her movements felt like water flowing down a stream. Her moves perfected to the point she didn't have to look at what she was doing, the rest of her body moving on its own to complete the task with little to no effort. One after one the metal dogoos splattered, her Sniper sounding like a semi auto assault rifle as she fired each shot. All of this, her skills, her talents, her range of expertise, was all to prove a point, to one person, that she was more than ready. What would have taken someone years of work, Uni did in months. She strove for one thing, the praise and approval of her sister. It had once drove her insane at how often she would be shot down from a simple compliment, but there was one thing she never took into consideration. She never wanted to defeat her sister, but only wanting her attention and praise.

"I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW FAR I'VE COME NOIRE!" Uni's very being burned a mighty fury as she splattered dogoo after dogoo.

One dogoo remained, trying to flee, but was caught by Uni's sharp eye. Within the blink of an eye, the dogoo was obliterated by the bullet. Uni stood panting, smoke billowing smoothly from her gun muzzle, her gaze towards the ground. Neptune stood there in utter awe at what she witnessed. Uni had single handedly destroyed the entire wave of dogoos, in a time which would be difficult to beat in a competition. The CPU walked over to Uni, putting her hand on Uni's shoulder to be taken aback. Uni's body shook, her emotions starting to take over, unable to hold the tears she held back for so long.

"It's… not enough… Is it…" Uni nearly collapsed into Neptune's arms, her legs becoming infirm.

"That was amazing Uni! It was more than enough!" Neptune cheered.

Uni hiccuped from her overtaken sadness, mindlessly gripping Neptune's parka for support. She couldn't hold it back anymore, knowing someone was watching, appreciating her for who she was, what's she's done, who she's become.

"Why am I not good enough!" Uni cried out, muffled by Neptune's clothes but the CPU made out what she said.

"You're good enough, I just think Noire doesn't realise how far you've come Uni. If you assert yourself better than maybe she will notice". Neptune petted Uni on the head, her broken state letting her be more accepting to whatever form of comfort was being offered.

"Y-You… Think So?" Uni looked up at Neptune, some tears still lingered on her cheeks.

"Of course!" Neptune pulled Uni into a hug, the candidate's face bursting into a ball of fire.

"W-What are you-".

"Everyone needs a hug sometimes Uni~". Neptune squeezed her closer, Uni feeling the warmth of her embrace before giving in to the hug, slowly wrapping her arms around Neptune's waist.

"Neptune?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks…"

 **Later**

Uni sat at her table, reading a book, enjoying the quietness of the day. Lastation's Basilicom was usually quiet, so reading and working was a sort of release. She would have enjoyed it much more if Neptune wasn't snoring a storm cloud up at the other end of the table. The CPU had fallen asleep which meant that she was going to be just as loud as she was awake. Neptune didn't know how to be quiet, but for some reason, Uni felt a sort of soothing from the snores of thunder the purple girl produced. Neptune was probably the first CPU to actually compliment her, without strings attached that is. Vert and Noire have both complimented her but it ended with Vert wanting something in return and Noire turning that compliment into a ten minute lecture on how she could have done even better than she did originally. Neptune, with her stupid composure, complemented Uni honestly. The Candidate felt something different when she did it, which separated her from the other CPUS. She didn't even feel this when Noire, her own sister, complimented her for the first time (before the lecture). It was a tightening feeling, like Uni needed to hug Neptune as hard as she could, and only Neptune. She couldn't figure herself out, her mind caught between the border focus of her book and her own thoughts. Uni closed the book, deciding she could finish it later, before she realised something Neptune said before that she just comprehended.

" _If you assert yourself better, than maybe Noire will notice"._ These words hung in her head, Uni thinking hard on it.

 _What can I do about that? Assert myself better? I do tons of work, what could make a huge impact, make Noire take notice to my progress?_

A light bulb appeared above her head, and it wasn't a very good light bulb, but a light bulb none the less. Uni got up and made her way to Noire's quarters, closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled the rolling ladder up to the shelf and looked for something on the shelf. Uni knew for a fact that Noire had every book on being a CPU, and took pride in it. Noire wanted to be the best so she obtained every book about CPUS which is a lot of them, but Uni was only looking for one. She had skimmed through the section before, thinking it would be unneeded information, never thinking she would come back. A subject that she never thought would be so important, but here it is, arisen an opportunity to show her sister just how far she's really come. Uni pulled an old book down, the CPU handbook part 6. Uni sat down in Noire's desk and opened the book, finding the category it was under, which didn't take long.

"If this doesn't work, then I might ruin everything…" Uni read over the section thoroughly, making sure to keep mental notes. Uni had an almost photographic memory, having studied different memorizing techniques to optimize work.

After reading it through, she took a deep breathe and slammed the book shut, putting it back on the shelf, and exiting the quarters. Uni was determined to do this, to prove herself to Noire. Noire always said Uni wasn't ready. Uni felt otherwise, seeing she learned everything that Noire could offer and more. What else could she learn from Noire that she hasn't figured out yet? Why didn't Noire just tell her what she's lacking? Well Uni decided to take things into her own hands. Uni approached the sleeping Neptune, jostling her shoulder to wake her, which the CPU slowly came to.

"Huh?"

"We're going to Planeptune".

"We are? Why? Going to see Nep. Jr?"

"No, I wanna talk to Noire". Uni didn't wait for Neptune as she walked away to the elevator.

"Waaaaaiiit". Neptune said sluggishly as she slowly got up from the seat.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Uni and Neptune landed at the entrance of the Planeptune Basilicom and deactivated their HDD, proceeding to enter, Uni leading the way. Uni's determination felt like a forest fire, Neptune following behind just happy to be home. Uni and Neptune were greeted by the basilicom attendants and guards, making their way to the elevator. Uni had her arms crossed, tapping her finger against her left bicep in angst. Neptune noticed all of it, her happy complexion a mask of what she was thinking. She knew Uni was up to something, but she hadn't figured what. The elevator dinged, releasing the two, where Histoire had already seen the elevator moving and awaited them.

"Welcome back Neptune". Histoire smiled.

"I'm ba-". Histoire drop kicked Neptune in the head.

"TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING SOMEWHERE NEXT TIME!" Uni walked passed Histoire, seeing Noire at the entrance to the living room.

"Noire". Noire turned to see Uni behind her.

"Hey Uni, was everything alright in Lastation?"

"Ofcourse".

"Good" Noire was about to turn back when Uni grabbed Noire's hand.

"Noire".

"Huh?"

"I challenge you for the position of CPU!" Noire only stared at Uni, Histoire along with Neptune and Nepgear all turned to the two.

"Sorry?"

"I'm challenging you for the position of CPU!"

"Are you serious?"

"OF COURSE!" Noire turned to Histoire.

"Can you even do that?"

"Surprisingly yes, it's an old practice done by the CPUS of the past. It's still done sometimes in other dimensions, but here it's almost unheard of".

"What if I decline?"

"Sorry Noire, but declination isn't allowed. If you are challenged than you must accept or you will automatically lose".

"I see… Are you sure about this Uni?" Noire looked to Uni with a concerned stare.

"I am! I'm tired of you not noticing my progress so I will show you with force!" Histoire flew between them, a calm expression on her face.

"Then I shall lead you all to the area where we shall hold the cha-".

"No, it shall be held in Lastation. It's only fair that such affairs are held in the respective Nation". Noire stated, activating her HDD.

"Everyone follow me". Everyone transformed and followed Noire across the skies to Lastation.

The trip took twenty minutes, Noire passing the Basilicom and into the Easter areas and out to sea. As the sun started to set, the area of Noire's choice came into view as it peaked up beyond the water's horizon. A small island a few kilometers in diameter with minimal vegetation and moderately flat terrain. The group landed, the land consisting on what seemed to be a mixture of molten rock and red sand, looking around at the island.

"I hadn't known of this Noire. Is this really Lastation territory?" Histoire questioned.

"It is as Kei had been across seas in the PC continent and we worked out on dividing some of the ocean territory. I consequently gained a few islands, this being one of a few".

"I see, so then shall we begin?"

"Alright. I'm going to ask once more Uni, are you sure?" Uni stared at Noire.

"Yes I am".

"Fine, then I won't go easy on you". Noire flew thirty meters away and faced Uni, readying herself.

"What's going on with Uni?" Nepgear asked Neptune.

"It seems that she was tired of waiting for her sister to acknowledge her so she is giving her the the full treatment. Noire will see just what Uni is capable of".

"Noire will win right?" Neptune's mind flashed back to this morning, Uni's emotions turning to her strength.

"To be honest, I don't think so".

"WHAT?!" Both Histoire and Nepgear replied back in shock.

"Neptune, Uni hasn't ever seemed to be on the same level as Noire, and you're saying Noire will lose?"

"You haven't seen Uni, her determination to become just as good. She said it herself that wanting to be like Noire was holding her back. To be better, she needed to not be as good, but better. To best her sister would mean her sister would praise her and she wouldn't get Noire's full attention any other way than this. Noire will go all out once she she's what she's up against". The three turned back to the two.

Uni and Noire stood silently, awaiting a movement from the other. For once in her life, Noire couldn't read her sister, she was unpredictable. Noire could feel it, Uni's will to win. Neither of the two were moving, a counter seeming to be the best move to make which meant one of them had to attack. Within an instant, Noire was sent flying towards Uni, confusing everyone except Neptune. Uni had hit her without moving, Uni then ultimately stood behind where Noire once stood, her leg up in a forward kicking position before bringing down her leg with a deep breathe out.

"What?! How did Uni get behind Noire? She didn't move".

"No, she did, she just moved so fast that it created an after image of where she stood so Noire didn't know to counter".

"How can she accelerate that fast though?"

"HDD is like removing a bunch of weights, you can do everything a lot easier than normal. Especially Uni since she works out and has been training for some time".

Noire got up slowly, the unexpected attack had sent a shock through her body. She then looked to Uni, whom got into a fighting stance, ready for another attack. Noire came to her senses. She really couldn't go easy on Uni, her sister had become much more than a challenge. The CPU realised she can't wait for Uni to attack since she literally can't see it coming. Noire brushed forward at top speed, going for a slash which Uni easily dodges, reappearing a few meters away before fitting a shot. Noire turned to face her and blocked the shot, barely a moment to spare. By the time Noire had readied a counter, Uni had already gone. Noire glanced around, desperately trying to locate Uni, and was greeted with her little sister slamming the stock of her gun into the back of her head.

Noire fell to the ground, feeling dizzy as the blow had hit her skull at an off angle. The ground seemed to move and blur, her eyes trying to find focus. Uni waited for Noire, the CPU making a very slow recovery.

 _She's hitting some nasty blows on me. I need to up my guard!_

Noire got into a defensive position, readying herself for a blow from almost any direction.

"Noire, sorry but that won't work". Uni struck at Noire's back waist position as it was left wide open.

 _Shit! I forgot she knows almost everything I do!_

Noire decided she needed to put everything she had into one attack. If she didn't, or if she misses, it's over. Noire poised herself to strike at Uni, the candidate standing prepared for anything the CPU could throw at her. Noire blasted into the air, high above the clouds in seconds, leaving everyone to the ground below.

 _I'm going to use the sun as a blind to land a heavy hit!_

Noire shot back down, making she she was aligned with the sun and Uni's vision to get close. She was fifty meters away when Noire began her attack.

"TRICOLO-" Noire was interrupted as Uni had thrust kicked Noire in the stomach, negating her EXE Drive.

"Sorry sis". Uni put more force into her kick, hanging there briefly, before launching Noire back into the air.

Noire fell, her HDD automatically deactivated mid flight, plummeting to the ground. Noire hit a slope, leaving a shy crater before bouncing off, tumbling, and sliding down the hill unconscious.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Noire?"

Noire came to, her eyes slowly opening. The sun blinded her, her entire body ached from the fight. She blinked, trying to fix her vision on whom was in front of her.

"Uni?"

"I might have gone a little too overboard, sorry Noire".

"I-It's fine". Noire tried to pick herself up, but her body was still enduring intense pain, gasping as she fell back onto Uni's lap.

"I can't move".

"I'll carry you, don't worry. You needed a break anyways".

"Does that mean… you're…"

"No, I don't want to be CPU just yet, I just wanted you to see how good I am now".

"You were amazing Uni". Uni stared at Noire for a moment, embracing her sister into a hug.

"Thanks Noire".

 **The Next Day**

Uni walked towards the guild, headed to announce she was taking some time off, seeing she had set out to do what she wanted. This didn't mean she was done completely, she was going to increase her workout regimen.

As she neared the guild, she started to hear murmuring and chatting, the members all outside talking amongst each other. They seemed excited, frantic, worried, scared, angered, annoyed, or just solemn. Having the attention of the entire guild engrossed Uni into finding out what had enchanted their thoughts, passing them to enter the building. She only got a few meters in until her ears were barraged with the loud chattering of people at the desk. She pushed her way, unable to make out what was going on from the crowd, to the desk to ask the attendant. It was a tight fit, but she managed to wriggle her way up and arrived in front, the woman gleamed at the sight of the Candidate.

"What's going on?!" Sound from the accumulated people made her have to yell to be heard.

"Monsters, strong ones! They appeared in the western mountain range and have started to attack the people living there!"

"Has someone gone out there?!"

"A few parties! None have returned as of this morning! That's why everyone is so overwrought!"

"I will go! Maybe I can get some information!"

"That would be great! Maybe you should take someone along with you?! They say it's pretty dangerous up there alone!"

"Ok! I think I have someone in mind!"

Uni filled out a mission form and pushed her way back through the crowd to the entrance. The Candidate had her mind made up. She would go up there and help out, maybe even solve the problem, but she needed to get a buddy to go up with. Uni thought, having said she had someone in mind was a lie, since Noire was currently out of commission for such a dangerous job. Who else could she take? Nepgear? Maybe. She couldn't take Rom or Ram unless Blanc came too, but from what she heard, Blanc was too exhausted from writing a book for three days straight. Vert would definately go, but maybe if Nepgear came too seeing the CPU fonds her the most. Neptune was the only one left, having everyone else was too busy. Uzume might have gone too but she's off helping out in the settlement west of Planeptune that was built for the monsters from the Zero Dimension. Neptune and Nepgear were the only one's left, unless she went to another dimension.

 **Planeptune**

"Nep. Jr! Ya done in there yet?" Neptune stood at the door to Nepgear's mechanic room.

"N-Not yet Neptune, I'm still working on some code and mods for the Neptank!"

"You've said that for two days now~ It's boring I wanna play and game, drink tea, with you~".

"Sorry, but this is important".

"More important than you big sis?" Nepgear didn't answer, having put on noise canceling headphones since Neptune would have pestered her for hours.

"Boo… No fun".

Neptune gave up on calling after Nepgear and walked back to the living room. She was bored out of her mind, having nobody to play with, to drink tea with, to colour with. Histoire wouldn't do that stuff since she always made Neptune work and would argue saying "It's not the job of a CPU to colour and play games". Slumping onto the couch, Neptune was going to turn on the TV when the elevator dinged.

"Histy? I'm bored~". Neptune hung her arms over the arm of the couch.

"Than why not come along with me?"

"Uni?! Oh thank goodness!" Neptune seemed to teleport to the Candidate, hugging her in happiness having found a friend to play with.

"H-Hey get off!"

"No can do~, I need someone to play with~".

"Well I'm preoccupied at the moment".

"You are?!" Neptune's colour faded from her body as she fell to the floor, overcome with the metronomic boredom.

"Where's Nepgear?" Neptune slowly pointed her dead arm to Nepgear's mechanics room.

"Nepgear?" No answer.

"NEPGEAR!" Noire answer. Neptune pulled her body over across the floor behind Uni.

"She's busy though…" Neptune drearily stated.

"Geez, I come all this way to ask and she's busy. Well did you wanna come with me Neptune?" A light seemed to gleam above, reviving the CPU to her feet.

"I DO! I WANNA! I'M TOO BORED! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SLAY THY BOREDOM".

"Okay okay I get it, just don't cling to me". Neptune followed Uni out of the basilicom, flying to western of Lastation.

Histoire floated out, looking around the room.

"It's too quiet…"

 **Western Lastation Border**

The cold air blew into the two's faces as they flew over the mountains to Lastation, the season being late fall made the winds stronger and drier than they would be in the summer. Snow covered the peaks of the mountains, blowing off chunks sometimes as the wind hit the like a tank falling out of the sky, the gales reaching 90 km/h, being a sudden squall at high altitude giving the hints of even stronger winds below. A storm seemed to be brewing below them, clouds gradually growing darker. The electrical charge of a dry thunder storm could be felt all around, like the air itself was going to burst from the energy. A thunderstorm mixed with a snow storm was rare, a nice occurrence if your weren't having to fly through it to get to a dangerous area.

"Are we there yet?!" Neptune had to yell to Uni, the wind taking their voices away.

"Almost! I heard the location is just over the this mountain!"

"If it weren't storming we would be there by now!"

"I know! I don't know why a storm like this just conjured out of nowhere!"

"Global warming?!"

"No! It's not global warming! The carbon dioxide levels in the atmosphere have been dropping recently! Our global economic plan has been working! This is different!"

They dropped into the storm clouds, large bursts of light broke through the thick cloud walls as giant white and blue claws slashed through mightily. Frost started to envelope their clothing, the mix of thin air and cold temperatures were causing their HDD suits to become enveloped in ice.

"We need to land! Our HDDs can't handle this low of temperature!" Neptune nodded, just barely making out what Uni was saying as a giant explosion sounded somewhere as lightning rained down like a machine gun inside the cloud.

Uni lead Neptune to a peak of a mountain, still slightly enclosed in cloud, the two deactivated their HDD and instantly became affected by the temperature. Uni ignored her now freezing body as she put the people of Lastation before her own well being and slid down the mountainside, using her pistol to manage her speed. Neptune followed, faster than Uni having nothing to slow her fall. Neptune collided into Uni, her pistol coming loose and losing grip in the snow causing them to slide down off a ridge. A two hundred meter drop greeted them as they free fallen off the mountain, both activating HDD temporarily to keep from hitting the ground. Slowly depending, they landed on the ground, Uni again lead the way to the village in trouble, somehow not getting lost or disoriented by the intense snowstorm around them. Lighting struck a peak in the distance, causing an avalanche to cascade down the side taking everything that came in contact with it.

"We're almost there!" Uni had to put her hands up in front of her face to stop from being blinded by the snow that barraged them constantly.

Faint noises could be heard in the distance, Uni taking this as a notice that they were close, rushing off towards the sound. Neptune was left alone behind, her lazy physique causing her to have to take a break. She new that would be the end of her, but her fatigue was stabbing her everywhere, having to fight the storm winds and constant snowfall.

"So tired…" Uni appeared back and grabbed Neptune's arm, pulling her up off the snow to walk.

"Neptune you can't stop here!" Neptune dazedly walked followed, going downhill where her left leg gave way, toppling the two down the hill.

They both slide for a few seconds before reaching the village. Uni got up, almost falling forwards but catching herself and helped Neptune up. Looking around, Uni put Neptune on her back and dashed as fast as she could to a large community building. Someone saw her coming and opened the door, letting her enter panting from Neptune's heavy weight and the journey.

"Are you two alright?" A man asked, two more people, a man and woman, came to assist.

"Y-Yeah, we came from Planeptune".

"Planeptune?! You walked here?!" The woman made a look of pity and shock.

"No, but we came because there was a guild notice in about monsters attacking here". Uni forced herself to get up, the warmth now numbing her legs and arms.

"Monsters? There aren't any monsters here".

"Yeah, only this dreadful storm". Uni knelt beside Neptune, prodding her to see if she was conscious.

"Neptune wake up". Neptune stirred a bit, moaning, but kept her eyes closed.

"We will take her over to the fire to warm up". The two men helped Neptune up and walked her slowly over to the fireplace in the lobby.

"Would you like something to eat?... what's your name?"

"Uni". The woman lit up at hearing Uni's name.

"You're the CPU Candidate?! Oh were saved!... but… Where is Lady Noire?"

"She's resting, she was… up working late".

"I see, she works so hard for us". The woman signaled one of the other women handing out soup bowls to the people in the lobby to come give some to Uni.

"Huh? Oh no- I'm good. Save it for them, they need it more than me". Uni ignored her hunger, feeling it was best to let the citizens of the town have their food.

"Oh alright then".

"Do you know how the storm started?" The woman looked worryingly outside.

"No… but there was someone going around a few days ago with some machines up to the mountain a few minutes from here".

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Not off the top of my head, sorry". Uni thought for a second, looking around at all the people in the lobby. There was at least two hundred citizens.

 _There's got to be some hint towards who it could be! I can't leave these people stranded here frozen. The guild members won't be coming up here any time soon, and the storm looked to be generating above the mountain peak nearby… and she said that someone was taking things up there… than it must be!_

"Keep Neptune warm please, I'm going to the mountain peak to check".

"Out there?! Alone?!" The man by Neptune was shocked at the candidate.

"I need to see what's going on". Uni didn't wait for anymore responses and she ran out the door and transformed, flying up into the sky as fast as possible to cover as much ground as she could.

Uni was immediately overcome by the force of the winds and snow. Frost grew over her like a parasite as she fought against the gales. She could barely see three meters in the intense weather, the dark clouds and snow cover blinded anything with eyes. She decided getting above the storm was best, flying upwards to break through the clouds. As she got higher, the winds only got stronger, the snow feeling like spikes against her skin. Uni could make out some light above her, the rays of the sun piercing through, she was almost there! She made one final effort to burst through to the safety of the sky! For a second, she thought she broke through, the light was blinding compared to below, but her thoughts were wrong. The light she saw was her own body transforming out of her HDD, the sun's rays disappearing as she plummeted down to the grounds below.

 **Neptune**

Neptune stared up at the sunny sky, her body felt like she was on jelly. The sun shun tons of warmth on her, below her, her body rested on a giant pudding. This was bliss. This was pleasure. This was definitely her life's true goal. Luxury and pudding combined. The ultimate form of peace. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the pudding consume her. Getting warmer… and warmer… Neptune felt herself sinking into the pudding as it began to melt, the temperature felt like fire. She panicked, flailing her arms through the semi liquid pudding but couldn't find anything to grab.

Neptune burst upwards, the fire in front of her burning and crackling softly. She looked around, people in blankets holding cups of warm drinks sitting everywhere in the large lobby. Giving a sigh, the CPU calmed herself as pudding wasn't going to be her end, an ironic end. She got up, men on the far end of the room by the entrance were chatting about something, one seemed to be worried. Neptune decided to investigate, slowly making her way over as her legs were sore from passing out in the storm.

"What's going on?" Neptune reached the group, the men looking back and forth at each other.

"Lady Uni hasn't returned, it's been about twenty minutes now". One man said.

"She went out there?!" Neptune looked passed them, the storm seemed to be worse than before.

"She wanted to go check to see what was going on, but again she hasn't returned. We think she either has engaged whoever has done this or has gone down somewhere".

"Wait you think someone is making the storm?"

"Of course! That storm isn't natural, it's way too strong to be a natural system".

"I will head out, I need to see if I can find her if she's out there".

"Wait! You can't go! What if you get caught too?!"

"Don't worry, I won't go far. If I find Uni somewhere I will try to bring her either here or somewhere else safe. If she's engaged whoever has done this than she will need help". The men looked to each other before stepping back and letting Neptune through.

"Just come back safely". Neptune nodded, her body still sluggish but she pressed forward into the dark storm.

 _Truth is… If Uni really had engaged the person responsible by now the storm would have been gone. She's fallen somewhere so I have to find her!_

Neptune transformed and use her strength to form a sphere barrier to protect her from the hail. She flew slowly forward, scouting around for Uni, using her connection to the shares to find her. Tracking her in the storm was hard enough, having to deal with the constant pummeling of hail and holding her shield up caused her to slightly struggle. Neptune could just make out the trace of share energy in the distance, making her way over to see a bit of Uni's clothing. Uni was half buried in snow, a circle around her body suggested she just recently fell unconscious from using too much energy to hold up the shield. Neptune picked Uni up and put her over her shoulder. A cabin nearby seemed to be best. Neptune looked to Uni, her leg that Neptune was holding onto slightly cold.

 _Don't worry Uni, I got you._

Neptune opened the door to the cabin and closed it behind her, releasing her shield. The room she was in seemed to be the living room, the kitchen nearby across the room. A hallway was to her right which had three doors. Putting Uni down on the couch, Neptune found a blanket and covered Uni to warm her. Neptune put her hands against Uni's cheeks and charged her hands with share energy to create heat. After Neptune felt Uni's cheeks warm up, she pressed her hands against Uni's hands which were ice cold, then to her thighs, slowly moving her hands up her limbs to make sure she stayed arm.

 _Come on Uni wake up!_

After realising Uni's body temperature was stabilizing, Neptune put as much energy into her entire body and expelled it as heat like a radiator. The entire room raised to heatwave temperatures, Neptune keeping up the heat for a few seconds before she transformed back to normal having not enough energy to stay as Purple Heart. Neptune fell to her knees panting, gazing over at Uni who still lay unconscious on the couch. Neptune felt a wave of cold rush to her body, instinctively realising that Uni was feeling the same thing and went to the final resource of heat she could provide; her own body. Neptune lied down next to Uni and embraced the Candidate in a hug, covering them both in the blanket.

 _Please let this be enough!_

Neptune was about to try rubbing her body against Uni for friction but something she noticed stopped her.

 _Why is Uni's breath cold? Is her internal body temperature still low? What should I do?!_

Neptune stared at Uni, thinking of what she could do…

Uni stirred a bit, feeling something wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first as her eyes adjusted. She saw what seemed to be Neptune's pink hair in front of her, but she thought she was imagining it. She was about to talk when she realised something. Uni quickly pushed Neptune back, falling off the couch taking the blanket with her. Neptune was caught off guard by Uni suddenly waking up.

"Hey you're awa-" **SMACK!** Neptune was cut off by Uni's hand slamming down against her cheek.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Neptune didn't see what the problem was, making an obvious confused face.

"What did I do wrong? I was just trying to warm you up". Uni's face was blood red with both embarrassment and anger.

"HOW DOES KISSING ME MAKE ME WARMER?!"

"I was just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! UUUUGH!" Uni crouched down, her hands over her face.

"Idiot! Why!" Neptune could tell a rhetorical question when she hears one so she kept quiet.

"That was my… Oh forget it… I can't believe…" Uni seemed to be mumbling to herself frustratingly.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help…" Uni knew what Neptune said was true, she even doubted that Neptune knew what she just did.

"I know you are Neptune, I'm just… OUGH I'm just so mad! I was so close!". Uni punched the floor with great acrimony.

"Close? To what?"

"The cloud tops". Uni sat down next to Neptune, sighing before flopping back against the couch.

"I'm just… so tired…" Neptune touched Uni's arm, the candidate ignoring her, feeling Neptune lean up against her.

"What are you doing?"

"You still feel a little cold". Neptune held Uni's hand which still felt slightly cold.

 _Why is she so infatuated with me being warm? I'm up now, my body should course blood better which will help heat up on its own. She doesn't need to assist._

"I'm fine Neptune".

"Hey Uni?"

"Yeah What?" Uni looked over to Neptune.

"Have you ever noticed how big your thighs are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, I knew the peps out there reading this story all agree, but feeling it myself earlier like, you know, I don't even think Noire has as big of thighs as-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING EARLIER!"

"Warming you up. Why?" Uni's thoughts instantly went to the kiss which just spiraled out of control from there.

"YOU-"

"It's alright now though Uni, you're all warm!"

Uni couldn't get the thoughts out of her head, the time she heard Noire talking about Neptune. How Neptune was so innocent and always cared for people even if it caused her harm, even if it made her feel like crap. She was like an eight year old girl scout, always tending to those who needed help the most. Uni internally appreciated it, what Neptune did to warm her up, to set aside any sort of sexual touching may have happened. Nobody thinks about that when someone is in need. Uni closed her eyes, allowing the silence to envelope her. She leaned her head against Neptune's, the CPU happy to see Uni had calmed down.

"N-Neptune?" Uni's face was getting redder as she thought about her question.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… still a bit cold…" Neptune smiled at Uni's honesty, but was it really honesty?

Neptune rubbed her hands together before rubbing her hands against Uni's legs. The Candidate let her do it, feeling like she needed a distraction.

"Is that a little better?"

"A bit more…" Neptune nodded and kept rubbing.

 _This is bad of me, to take advantage of Neptune's kindness with my own wants… But it feels nice, Noire would probably be so jealous if she saw this~... Wait… Noire would be jealous! She would be mad at me! To even think of taking away her interest would be-!... but I… I don't want Neptune to stop… It feels so nice… Neptune's hands are so soft~_

"There! That should be good!" Neptune gleamed at the fact she could help Uni, the Candidate was blushing from thinking.

"T-Thanks Neptune…" _I'm so… I'm a bad sister… Noire wanted to be with Neptune, she even made Neptune's clothing in fifteen different colours, for both her hoodie and parka dress! I can see why Noire wants to be with Neptune…_

"Anything else I can do? My 'handy' heaters still got some heat in em'!"

"Actually… There is something you can do, without your hands…" Uni didn't wait for Neptune to respond, the candidate quickly jolting forward, tackling Neptune and pinning her against the couch.

Neptune was shocked and was about to shout but Uni didn't let her, the candidate pressing her lips against Neptune's. The CPU's eyes widened at Uni's act, completely caught off guard by her.

 _I'm sorry Noire…_

Neptune struggled slightly before melting, like ice cream on a stick, into Uni's kiss. Neptune closed her eyes and pushed back into Uni, Uni pressing her tongue against Neptune's lips as if asking for permission to enter, which Neptune obliged. Both their bodies pressed together felt like they were on fire. Uni and Neptune almost simultaneously pulled back, both breathing heavy. Uni felt a burst of lust, her heart taking control as she pressed back onto Neptune, the CPU mimicking. Both Uni and Neptune's kisses started to become more frantic, like kissing wasn't enough. Uni grabbed Neptune's zipper and started to pull it down, her other hand feeling up Neptune's left leg as she slowly made her way up Neptune's thigh. Neptune noticing through their heated make out and stops her before it was fully pulled down.

"Wait- we, mmph~ can't do that. Nnnn~ the story is T rated". Uni stopped kissing Neptune, taking her hand off of her coat and sitting back up.

"S-Sorry Neptune. I just got carried away". Uni could almost feel the heat their bodies were generating.

"Hey well at least we're both warm now!" Uni looked down at her lap, embarrassment flooded her face as she turned red.

"I'm sorry Noire".

"Huh?" Neptune was confused.

"Noire… likes you Neptune".

"Huh? Oh that? I already knew that".

"What?!"

"Oh yeah it was kinda obvious. She is always in Tsundere mode when she's around me and Tsundere are usually like that around the person they love. I learned that in a manga series I read! Called Turadara!".

"I don't need the name of the Manga Neptune, but if you knew then…"

"Well… I didn't feel the same to be honest. Noire and I are almost opposites. I have more in common with hard headed Blanc and Pervy Verty than Noire".

"Pervy Verty?"

"Yeah I just came up with that! You like it?"

"Well it does suit her… Sort of… By Nepgear's part at least".

"Yeah!"

"But… Don't you think Noire might be hurt by you saying no?"

"Of course… That's why I haven't said anything".

"But what if Noire comes to you?"

"I will… She will have to face reality. I would turn her down". Neptune made a sad face, knowing how gratifying that would be, and how it could impact the two's relationship.

"Neptune…"

"Before that happens though, we need to stop this storm!" Neptune got up, making her way over to the door.

"Wait! What if we both go unconscious?! Who will save us?" Neptune smiled to Uni.

"That won't happen!" Neptune pulled Uni to her and kissed her, Uni kissed back almost immediately.

"What was that for?"

"To get us a little warmer! Now I think if we both use our HDD and fly as fast as we can to the cloud tops we can break through!" Neptune transformed, Uni felt a ton of energy flood into her, transforming beside Neptune.

"Alright! Let's go!" Neptune broke the door down and they both ran out yelling.

The two crouched down quickly and leapt upwards to gain momentum, their burst creating a shock wave beneath them which blew snow in every direction around them. They put everything they had into their speed, yelling as loud as they could to encourage themselves to push forward. Snow pelted them like bullets but they couldn't feel it, Neptune and Uni were linked at the arm to make sure neither gave way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" With a final burst, they broke through the cloud top.

Sunlight streamed onto their bodies, seeing light almost felt like a miracle. Both of them started to heave from all the effort they put into getting above the storm.

"Alright! I bet the best place to look would be the eye! Over there!" Uni pointed to the swirling vortex entrance off a few hundred meters away.

"Right!"

Still linked, they burst towards the vortex center. They felt almost invincible together, Uni's speed and precision. Neptune's Power and Silliness. They were almost unstoppable as they were, or so as they felt. The two made it to the entrance, below they could see the mountain peak. Neptune looked to Uni, both nodding at each other before diving down into the storm once again. As they neared the mountain peak, they could see lightning bolts flashing in random directions from a location further down the mountain side.

"That must be it!" Neptune and Uni flew down to the area, a machine was visible that sent large bursts of Electricity everywhere. A woman stood next to the machine, she looked familiar to Uni.

"Hey you're that woman who was at the Guild!" The two landed a few meters from the machine, the woman looking to the startled.

"CPUS!? HOW?! THIS STORM SHOULD BE IMPENETRABLE!"

There's a huge gaping hole above you…" Neptune pointed upwards.

"Oh… right…"

"Now turn off the machine and hand yourself in quietly or we will have to do this the hard way!" Uni put up a fighting stance, readying herself for a fight.

"You wouldn't harm a citizen of your nation would you?!" The woman backed up.

"Sorry miss, but I'm not as lenient as Noire when it comes to who gets punished". Uni quickly pulled out her gun and shot the machine causing it to explode. The woman was sent back a few meters from the blast wave, Neptune and Uni held their ground. The storm around them started to dissipate.

"You're under arrest for endangering the nation and trying to perform acts of terrorism!" Uni flew over and quickly pinned the woman who was still disoriented from the explosion.

"Fine fine I give! Ouch! Hey watch my arm! It has a loose muscle!" Uni quickly knocked the woman unconscious and carried her back down the mountain with Neptune in tow.

"That went better than expected". Uni stated.

"Yeah, I thought there would at least be a trap or some tricks up her sleeve". Neptune almost seemed disappointed.

"Well it just means we can get home quicker". Uni and Neptune reached the building that had all the people in it, them thanking the two for their efforts. Uni gave her word to get funding to help rebuild the town.

 **Guild**

Neptune and Uni entered the Guild building, lots of people turned to see them. Many of them cheered to see that Uni had come back not only in one piece, but to have also captured the culprit. They took the woman from Uni and handed her over to the police who then escorted her to the high security jail. Uni and Neptune both got paid quite a bit of credits for their job well done, a good fifty thousand each. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the basilicom.

 **Lastation Basilicom**

Noire was sitting at the table, three maids were around her assisting. She was eating dinner as it seemed, making both Uni and Neptune's stomachs growl having not eaten anything in hours. As the two approached Noire, they realised they still were holding hands, releasing each other quickly before Noire could turn to see them.

"Hey Noire". Uni said softly, sitting down next to her sister who stayed quiet.

"Sorry for not being there when you woke up, there was a terrorist attack so to say at the Lastation Planeptune border. Since you were unconscious I had to go and take care of it".

"I know. News spread faster than you could get here. I also knew before you got to the guild that you were gone since there was an unnatural storm system forming and you had already gone".

"I see…".

"Uni?"

"Yeah Noire?"

"... You did great". Uni's eyes lit up at her sister's comment.

"I'm also sorry for getting mad at you when we were playing Magicka 2. I knew you were new to it and I lost my cool".

"It's alright Noire". The two sisters hugged, making up whatever stress had been built between the two.

"Can it have seconds?" Neptune asked the maid who was stunned at how fast Neptune had wolfed down her food.

"Why are you here anyway!" Noire yelled at Neptune who acted scared.

"Oh no~ the big scary Noire has caught on to me! Eating up her hibernation food! Oh the hoooorrrooooooorr~" The maid gave Neptune a new plate of food.

"Ugh! Whatever. You probably would have pestered me anyways into eating".

"Noire?" Noire was about to eat some more before looking to Uni.

"Yes Uni?"

"I-I'm in love with Neptune…" Neptune nearly spat out her cranberry juice into her plate, coughing from the sudden news. Noire stared at Uni, dropping her utensil.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Neptune".

"Why?! What?! How?! When?! Huh?!" Noire just kept glancing at Neptune, then to Uni, then back to Neptune.

"I'm sorry, but it was earlier today…"

"But-"

"I'm know… You like Neptune too. But you didn't do anything about it… and…" Uni glanced to Neptune hinting at what she was heading towards.

"Oh geez Kay well then… Noire I knew about your feelings for me… and… I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way". Noire just stared at Neptune, baffled at the conversation. Noire shook her head and took a deep breathe.

"I… I figured as much". Noire looked at her plate, taking some of her salad into her fork and shoving it into her mouth.

"Huh?"

"You didn't seem to give any hints as to sharing my feelings. So I guessed that you didn't feel the same. It's why I never made a move". Noire took a drink of her red wine, Neptune twiddling her thumbs.

"Sorry". Neptune said.

"It's alright, i have come to terms with this already. Don't think you're going to get some sobby scene of me!" Uni was glad to see Noire wasn't too upset over this, or that she was protestant of Uni being in love with Neptune.

"So… How did… 'This' happen?"

"Well… I was trying to keep Uni warm up in that mountain town and things just went uphill from there". Uni blushed at the memory of her and Neptune's actions in the cabin.

"I thought you liked Nepgear Uni?"

"Well… To be honest, I use to. Those feelings subsided though". Noire ate a piece of her medium rare steak, finishing her dish as she patted her mouth with her cloth.

"I see, well… If you really are in love with Neptune Uni then I'm… I'm fine with it". Uni lit up at Noire's approval, almost wanting to jump in the air or do a dance but both would be embarrassing so she held in her contentment.

"Thank you Noire!" Uni hugged Noire who wasn't expecting such a move. A feeling of warmth flooded Noire.

 _So this is what it really feels like to be a big sister… I like it!_

Neptune finished her second filling, almost falling out of the chair she sat in. Uni walked over and dragged the CPU away after cleaning her face. Noire watched the two, she could see how much they both cared for each other. Noire thanked the maids for the meal and used her crutch to walk over to her room. She locked the door behind her. She stared at her stuffed Neptune plushies that littered her bed, grabbing one and hugging it close, a tear falling down her cheek as she smiled.

 _As long as you're happy Uni, I am too… I will always support you. You're going to be a great CPU one day…_

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting for this story! I took my time (obviously) in making this as i found that I write better stories when I want to write. This took about two months to make since I kept taking breaks and I was juggling schoolwork. I hope the story was good! I will try to get out the next chapter of Neptune the Dimension Hopper next!**

 **-NeptuneCPU**


End file.
